cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chipmunk Adventure
The Chipmunk Adventure is a 1987 American-Canadian-Korean animated film based on the hit saturday morning animated series from NBC, Alvin and The Chipmunks and on characters created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr. it was directed by Janice Karman from a story idea suggested by Ross Bagdasarian Jr.. both also provieded the voices of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, along with Dody Goodman and Ken Samsom. the film is about the two groups going in a race around the world for a hundred thousand dollars, but little did they know that the inventors of the race, two diamond robbers named Klaus and Claudia, are trying to make them smuggle the diamonds. along the way, they set off into various places and have encounters with two men disguised as kidnapped INTERPOL agents, a sheik who wants to marry the Chipettes, and a tribe of mushroom-loving natives. Voices *Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin, Simon and Dave Seville *Janice Karman as Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore *Dody Goodman as Miss Miller *Anthony De Longis as Klaus Vorstein *Susan Tyrell as Claudia Vorestien *Frank Welker as Sophie *Ken Sansom as Inspector Jamal *Nancy Cartwright as The Sheik *Charlie Adler , George Poulos, Phillip L. Clarke & Pat Pinney as Additional Voices Production and Release the film was produced after the success of their NBC animated series, and they both developed a concept for a animated feature starring their characters, fortuanley for them, the failure of Disney's The Black Cauldron had caused a lay-off of some of their artists including then-freelancing Glen Keane, all of them whom the studio hired to work on. meanwhile, Don Bluth and his production company were having issues with moving to Ireland that caused a great rift between those who want to stay and those who want to go, so the Bagdasarians hired many of the stay at home animators. this happend during the mid-production of A American Tail. ''by early-1986 the Disney staff were rehired by their old employer to finish up The Great Mouse Detective. after that, the Bagdasarians decided to outsource the rest of the film to many animation companies in the U.S., England, Denmark, France & Canada with clean-up animation in Korea. at the same time the film was promoted & screened in several film festivals around the world before having it's general release the next year. the film bombed at the box office but however the film today has a cult following and has enjoyed several reissues on home video. Crew '''Directed by: '''Janice Karman '''Produced by: '''Ross Bagdasarian Jr. '''Written by: '''Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman '''Music by: '''Randy Edelman '''Storyboard Artists:' Glen Keane Andy Gaskill (as Andrew Gaskill) John Norton Dan Haskett Micheal Peraza Jr. (as Mike Peraza) Roy Allen Smith Supervising Animators: Becky Bristow ("Dave Seville", "Jamal", "Chipettes" & "Miss Miller") Andy Gaskill ("Chipmunks" & "Chipettes") (as Andrew Gaskill) Skip Jones ("Chipmunks", "Chipettes" & "Humans") Don Spencer ("Chipettes", "Miss Miller" & Humans") Mitch Rochon ("Klaus", "Claudia", "Dave Seville", "Miss Miller, & "Humans") Borge Ring ("Chipmunks" & "Sheik") (uncredited) Harold Whitaker ("Humans" & "Klaus") (uncredited) Character Animators: Glen Keane ("Girls and Boys of Rock n' Roll" & "Gettin' Lucky" sequences, "Alvin" & "Brittany") Dan Haskett ("Girls and Boys of Rock n' Roll" sequence & "Brittany") Jesse Cosio ("Girls and Boys of Rock n' Roll" sequence, "Simon" & "Theodore") Raul Garcia ("Alvin", "Jeanette" & "Dave Seville") Dave Feiss ("Alvin", "Theodore" & "Sophie") J.K. Kim ("Klaus", "Claudia" & "Jamal") John Norton ("Eleanor", "Simon", "Jeanette") Chuck Harvey ("Eleanor", "Jeanette", "Brittany" & "Gettin' Lucky" sequence) Dave Pruiksma ("Alvin", "Simon" & "Theodore") Paul Riley ("Klaus", "Miss Miller", "Jamal" & "Henchmen") Louise Zingarelli ("Humans", "Sheik", "Klaus", "Claudia", "Henchmen", "Jamal" "Miss Miller" & "Dave Seville") Corny Cole ("Brittany" & "My Mother" sequence) Tanya L. Wilson ("Jeanette" & "My Mother" sequence) (as Tayna Wilson) Tim Hauser ("Alvin", "Simon, "Theodore" & "Girls and Boys of Rock n' Roll" sequence) Ken Boyer ("Eleanor" & "My Mother" sequence) Tim Allen ("Alvin" & "Wooly Bully" sequence) Susan Kroyer ("Theodore", "Humans" & "Wooly Bully" sequence) Rebecca Rees ("Klaus" & "Claudia") Sean Newton ("Jeanette" & "Simon") David Molina ("Alvin") Will Finn ("Alvin" & "Wooly Bully" sequence) (uncredited) Bill Plympton ("Humans" & "Miss Miller") (uncredited) Pat Shinagawa ("Brittany") (uncredited) Kevin Lima ("Simon") (uncredited) Bjorn Frank Jensen ("Simon") (uncredited) David Burgess ("Alvin") (uncredited) Norm Drew ("Alvin") (uncredited) Assistant Animators: Susan M. Zytka (as Susan Zytka) Jane Tucker (as Jane Bonnet) Pat Shinagawa (same as above) (as Patty Shinagawa) Ann Telnaes Bill Thinnes Alex Topete Alan Smart Nyoung-koo Young (as Myung-Ku Won) John Willamson Terry Shakesphere Natasha Selfridge Frank Rocco Jan Naylor Terry Naughton Sharon Murray Calvin LeDuc (as Cal Le Duc) Danny Antonucci Eddy Houchins (as William Houchins) Micheal Lessa (as Mike Lessa) Letitca Litchwardt Jang-Pil Lee Jin-Woo Lee Mona Koth (as Mona) Brain McKim Emily Jiuliano Heidi Guedel Micheal Horowitz Joe Horne Al Holter Ray Harris Karen Hardenbergh Craig Evans Eileen Dunn Susan I. Craig (as Susan Craig) Kent Cuttola James Bird (as Jim Bird) Judith Barnes (as Judy Barnes) Vicki Banks Debra Armstrong Beverley Adams Joe Roman (uncredited) Hans Perk (uncredited) Dale Baer (uncredited) Sequence Directors: Glen Keane (uncredited) Roy Allen Smith (uncredited) Hans Perk (uncredited) Layout Supervisors: Roy Allen Smith Don Bluth (uncredited) Guy Deel (uncredited) Layout Artists: Dan Facuett Mike Hodgson J. Micheal Spooner Andrew Austin Tapani Knnutila (uncredited) Wendy Perdue (uncredited) Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Movies Category:1980's Movies Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks